Comatose Dream
by ShinkokyuuKuwarrittii
Summary: "If you can really see me and I took off my shirt, what will you do?" He said. Kyouya grimaced. "I'll try my best to pluck out my dextrose and run to the bathroom to throw up after seeing your body." AU Dfem!18


**Comatose Dream**

* * *

**-Memories-**

It brings back memories, this place. Why is she here? She's supposed to be at home, not in the hospital. Of all places, why put her in a hospital? She could manage in just a clinic or something, like the infirmary at school, or just left her at home. At least, there, it wouldn't bother her so much.

Something flashed in her eyes, a mixture of colors. Yellow, brown, then… green? Her chest started to tighten before she started to gasp and cough. How long was she out? Her throat felt dry and itchy; weren't doctors supposed to know if a patient woke up? Well, that's what she knows.

She got into a coughing fit and her chest felt tighter than ever. It's as if her heart was being clenched by a chain and won't bulge away but just kept on squeezing it instead. She would have cursed aloud but all her coughing stopped her from doing so.

The door slammed open and in came a doctor with two nurses behind him. She just glanced at them and soon didn't mind them as her vision became blurry and the tears stung painfully against her eyes. Voices then rang in her ears; she figured the doctor was giving out instructions.

Four hands held each of her arms – two in each. Finding no strength to actually struggle, she continued huffing and coughing. It was a wound in her pride, no matter how she sees it.

She was not supposed to be weak, she's a carnivore. Only herbivores only deserve to feel these… these herbivorous feelings. A hiss left her lips when she felt something dig in her left shoulder; it felt like an ant bit her there.

Moments later, she felt her mind becoming light. That it was just okay to fall asleep right then and there. Her body felt numb and only did she realize that her back was already against the mattress below her and that she blacked out after.

**-Herbivore-**

_A laugh resounded from beside her. It irked her to hear him laugh at what she said, nothing's funny about it anyway. She just told him that he's a coward for not showing himself to her. "Sorry," he chuckled, "I'm actually beside you right now." He hummed. "At your left, on the chair."_

_She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the chair he was talking about, her head cocked to the side. No one is even there. "Stop joking."_

_Silence answered her. Then, "I'm not. You just can't see me."_

_Her back leaned against the headboard. "Oh?"_

"_You want me to prove it?" He asked. The girl just raised her eyebrows at his supposed-to-be direction. Suddenly, warm puffs of air met her left cheek and she felt a weight press against her side. "Nice to meet you, Kyouya."_

"_Who are you?" she growled when he breathed softly against her ear, air tickling her lobe. "Herbivore."_

"_Dino. My name is Dino."_

**-Reflection-**

"_Why can't I see you?" Her fingers fiddled with the rims of the glasses Nagi gave her just a while ago. In truth, she has no need of glasses; Alaude, her older brother, just insisted she wear one. So she did. After all, when it came to her brother, she'll obey his words. She loved him too much to disobey – but not in a romantic way, of course. Ever since then, she wore glasses occasionally when needed, especially while reading._

"_Hm. Let's say that I just became like this. At first actually, people can see me. Then, as time passes by, no one seemed to be aware of my presence anymore… until I discovered no one can actually see me anymore. And for some reason, they can hear my voice." He explained. Kyouya has no idea of what he was doing right now, and she didn't actually find the need to care. "But I can see myself. Like when I look into my hands, I see myself."_

_She just hummed in response. It has been a week ever since she met him here in this very room. The one time she asked him what was he doing here of all places, he answered, 'This used to be my room in the past. I was injured severely, y'see. I bumped into a tough-looking drunk guy and he started beating me up and used the bottle he was holding into bashing my head.' He chuckled, 'I was just 8 years old by then.'_

_He is an idiot. Dino, she meant._

"_What do you look like?" The question seemed sudden that it caught him off guard, hearing him choke on his saliva seemed fine._

"_W-what?"_

_She clicked her tongue. "You heard me."_

"_Well," Dino gulped. "Handsome." He chuckled when he heard her hiss. "It's true! Hey, girls were all over me when I was still visible in their eyes."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Okay, okay. I have blonde hair, almost the same color as Hibird's. Ah, wait. I think it's the same. Hehe, honey-brown eyes. Tanned skin. And my body hot enough to make even you, Hibari Kyouya, swoon over me."_

_She smirked at his narcissistic words. As if that would actually happen, what an idiot Dino is. "So tell me something, Dino." Her glasses were already on her eyes._

"_Hm… what is it?"_

"_Are you the one I'm seeing right now?"_

"… _What…?" She can see him. Oh yes, she really can. The moment she slipped on the glasses, she caught sight of a blonde man leaning against the window pane – smiling widely. He wore a green jacket over a black shirt. She can barely see a tattoo on the back of his left hand._

_As for now, Dino was frozen, eyes wide and mouth agape. His mouth opened and closed, as if he's trying to say something but can't. "E-eh… Kyou-ya? You must be kidding me."_

"_Have I ever lied to you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Well…" he thought about it. "Yes, yes you did. You said you didn't like cake! But when your friend came the other day bringing a cake with her, you devoured it all!"_

_Oh, she forgot._

_Kyouya humph-ed. "You wear a green jacket with fur at the edges of the hood, a black shirt under it, saying something like 'Hot Mafia Boss'." She hissed at that. "Blonde hair, check. Brown eyes, check. Tanned body, check. Hot body enough to make me, Hibari Kyouya, swoon… no. You liar."_

"_Heeeeey." He whined, his feet trudged his way towards her bed and plopped down beside her. "If you can really see me and I took off my shirt, what will you do?" Dino smirked and leaned his face closer to her own. His breath, like before, felt warm against her skin._

_Kyouya grimaced. "I'll try my best to pluck out my dextrose and run to the bathroom to throw up after seeing your body." Her hands found its way to his face and pushed it away from her. "Or maybe by just seeing your navel will make me hurl." Dino muffled a chuckle against her right palm hovering over his mouth._

_Her eyes widened when she felt something wet touch her palm, her hands quickly detached themselves from the moron's face. "What did you just do?" She demanded, checking her hands sharply._

_A tanned hand worked its way up to her chin and made her face him. Her eyes widened when she saw him lick his lips while smirking. "Nothing really." Dino chuckled._

"_Get away from me."_

"_Don't wanna."His grip on her chin tightened as a longing expression replaced his mischievous one. "Kyouya…" He leaned in closer again._

_She tried moving her arms but she was too late, Dino took custody of her wrist with his other hand. Okay, now what?_

_Moments later, his lips pressed on her own. It tingled where they connected, almost driving her crazy. The kiss was inviting her in, making her want more. She knew, she was attracted to Dino. Ever if it was just a week, somehow, she was attached to him. Her eyes felt heavy and closed them as she saw Dino's were closed, too._

_The hand holding her chin let go then she felt an arm snake around her waist, bringing her body closer unto him. The heat radiating from his clothed body still reached her. Her arms then snaked around his neck after he decided to let go of her wrists and played with the hair covering the nape of her neck._

_Dino suddenly brought them down onto the bed, making Kyouya unintentionally gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her wet cavern. She moaned when he rubbed on a sensitive spot, tilting her head more to make him go even deeper. Their tongues danced with each other._

_It didn't matter to them how long it was already, but air was needed. So Dino pulled away from her and almost melted at the sight of her._

_Kyouya's hair became messier, but nonetheless, it looked beautiful on her. Sweat appeared on her neck as she was panting; saliva making her lips shinier than ever. It almost made Dino want to kiss her again. The glasses was now tilted over her eyes – actually, it somehow bothered him earlier when it pressed against his face during the kiss; but he was too busy kissing Kyouya that it didn't matter to him anymore._

_A hand soon found its way to his cheek. "Dino…"_

_He smiled and dipped down to kiss the crook of her neck. "Should I take off my shirt now—OW!"_

_Kyouya pinched his cheek!_

"_Don't you even dare."_

**-Dream-**

Kyouya listened to her brother's words.

"Kyouya, you were in a coma for two years already."

And yesterday – the day when she had a coughing fit – was the first time she woke up since the last two years.

Oh. It was all just a dream.

She was suddenly engulfed in an embrace from Alaude. "Why are you crying, Kyouya? Did something happen?" Her body trembled against his. She clutched his coat and started to pour her tears out, even sobbing out Dino's name from her lips – which had not go unnoticed by the older sibling.

* * *

**A/N: **This story just randomly came to me an hour ago. Haha.

**I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!**

-ShinkokyuuKuwarrittii


End file.
